


Sally's First Night

by Helthehatter



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/M, First Meet, Fluffy, Romance, jack and sally, meet cute, my one and only nightmare before christmas fic, tim burton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helthehatter/pseuds/Helthehatter
Summary: I can't believe Tumblr isn't working so I have to post this awful fan fiction I wrote years ago on this site for the whole world to see just for one friend. Here you go , Diana, this is how special you are, I expect fan art.





	Sally's First Night

   “Congratulations Master,” Igor slurred as both he and Dr. Finklestein admired the Doctor’s latest and greatest creation.

The life-sized ragdoll sat on the operating table and started at the two ugly creatures with polite curiosity.

Dr. Finklestein nodded, “Yes,” he wheeled over to the doll, “Good evening Sally.”

The ragdoll smiled at the use of her name, “Hello Doctor.”

Finklestein nodded once again, “Good, she’s smart and responsive.”

 He turned to his assistant, “Come Igor, let’s get some household items to test her.”

 The two left the room and Sally was alone. She sat quietly with patience, but then a sound reached her ears.

 She got up on wobbly legs and walked to the open window of the room where the sound came from.

 Outside she saw a town, (she heard the Doctor talk about it: Halloween Town) she also saw strange monsters of all shapes and sizes and they were all singing.

 The whole scene took Sally’s breath away and she suddenly had an overwhelming urge to be a part of it all.

 With her mind made up she crept out the door and out of the mansion.

 

   Minutes later Sally wobbled into the cemetery, hair and clothes askew.

Halloween Town had been a blurry of noise and color that seconds after she entered she wanted to get out.

 She sat on the cold ground, wondering gif there was a way back to Dr. Finklestein’s without going back through town.

“Fetch Zero,” a voice suddenly spoke in the wind.

Sally’s auburn head whipped around to see a tall thing figure a few feet away.

Nervous Sally crawled behind a tombstone to watch the stranger without detection.

 He was quite tall and then in a fancy pin-stripped suit. He had a round ivory head with round black holes for eyes.

 Sally found herself transfixed by the stranger; no one else in Halloween Town was anything like him.

 He was throwing a rib bone to a ghost dog that had a jack-o-lantern nose, she assumed it was Zero.

 Zero brought the bone back to the stranger with a happy yip.

 “Good boy Zero,” he said with a laugh, scratching the ghost’s ears.

 “Now let’s see if you can get this one,” he said, taking the bone and throwing it through the air.  But to Sally’s horror it landed right next to the tomb she was hiding behind.

 She held her breath and went completely still as Zero zoomed over but as the pale canine picked up the bone his ears twitched and he turned his head to look at her.

 Zero wagged his tail at the ragdoll and gave a friendly bark. Sally cringed at the ghost, not sure how to react to the creature.

 “What is it Zero,” the stranger called and Sally heard his footsteps as he approached.

 Sally wrapped her arms around her knees, closed her eyes, and tensed up.

 

   Jack turned to see what was behind the tombstone that had got Zero’s attention; he was surprised to see it was a girl.

 A very pretty girl, he noted, with long string-like auburn hair and a stitch work dress.

However she looked frightened her body in a shivering huddle.

“Hello,” he said gently, kneeling down next to her, “My name is Jack. Who are you”?

 The girl slowly opened her eyes to look up at him and Jack found his breath (if he had any) caught in his throat, her eyes wore beautiful.

 “I am Sally,” she whispered, nervously, “Hello Jack.”

 “Why do you sound so scared of me,” he asked, “I’m only scary on Halloween night.”

Sally looked away, “I’m sorry.”

 Jack smiled, “No reason to be,” he extended a skeletal hand out.

 Sally looked at it in confusion making Jack chuckle kindly, “You’re suppose to take it.”

Feeling flustered she placed her stitched hand on his palm and watched in fascination as he wrapped his fingers around it and pulled her off the ground.

 Zero yipped some more and nuzzled Sally’s face, making her giggle.

 Jack smiled at the two; she had a nice laugh, small and petite.

 “Where do you come from Sally,” he asked, he would’ve known if she was a Halloween Town citizen.

 “Dr. Finklestein,” she answered quietly.

 “Oh yes,” Jack said in remembrance, “The doctor told me he was making a living creation,” he looked Sally up and down, “But I wasn’t expecting anything like you.”

Sally’s face went sad and she took a step back, “Is something wrong with me”?

 “Oh no, no, no,” Jack said quickly, “Nothing’s wrong with you Sally. You’re very pretty.”

 The pair’s eyes widened at the words and a silence fell over the graveyard.

 “Thank you,” she whispered, looking at the ground.

Jack chuckled nervously, “You’re welcome… uh, what are you doing out here”?

“I just wanted to explore,” she explained, “But the town was so loud and busy, I should get back but…”

 “Would you like me to take you back,” Jack offered.

Sally smiled, “Would you”?

Jack replied with a grin, “Of course.”

 

   Now with Jack’s reassuring presence Sally found herself enjoying Halloween Town. Although the citizens were frightening looking they were real nice, and they all adored Jack.

 “Who are you to everyone Jack,” she asked, they treated him like royalty.

“I’m the Pumpkin King,” he replied, “Didn’t Dr. Finklestein tell you that”?

Sally shrugged, “He hasn’t had time to tell me much.”

Jack smiled, “Well, there’s no time like the present to learn.”

It was then Jack told her all about Halloween Town, in song:

 

In the dead of night when the sun sleeps

Monsters of all kinds come to give a scary greet

Vampires, werewolves, witches and much more roam these streets of grandness galore.

And when Halloween our hearts race a beat

Because no one else could have a more frightful meet.

And I, the pumpkin king, makes sure our holiday is the most frightening.

But when the night is done and the fears are not to be seen

We all simply live just like you and me

 

 And before Sally knew it they were back at Dr. Finklestein’s mansion.

The Doctor was outside waiting for them.

“Sally,” he said in a scolding tone, “Why did you run off”?

She looked away, “I’m sorry. I was curious.”

“Don’t blame her Doctor,” Jack spoke up, “I couldn’t resist showing our newest citizen around town.”

Sally looked at him with a surprised smile.

“Hmm,” Dr. Finklestein hummed, “Very well. Come along Sally.”

 Sally looked at Jack he bowed to her, “Until next time.”

Smiling with a blush Sally waved and went back into the mansion.

With one last smile at the closed door Jack followed Zero back into town.

 

 

 

 


End file.
